Charmspeak, yeah?
by LadyKeye
Summary: On a normal day on the Argo 2, Annabeth decides to try something that nobody thinks will work. the question? Does charmspeak affect Percy? Oneshot


**Hey guys, so I know I should probably update my other stories, but this idea came to my mind, and I wanted to write it out:) so enjoy!**

It was a normal day on the Argo 2, or at least as normal as it could get. Leo was up by Festus, fixing some of the controls. Jason and Percy decided to finally see who was more skilled with a sword (Percy would win 90% of the time), and the others were just sitting on the deck and watching.

"Annabeth," Piper broke the silence, "what exactly is yours and Percy's story?" Annabeth was zones out, and Piper shook her.

"Huh?" Annabeth jumped.

"I said, what's yours and Percy's whole story?" Annabeth gave her a weird look."

"Don't you already know?"

"Well, not really.. I mean, we've heard snippets of how Percy is a prissy, whatever that means, and how you don't mess with him otherwise he could kill you with a paperclip or something." At that Annabeth snorted.

"So I'm assuming that you've talked to Clarisse and the Stoll's?" Piper nodded, and Frank and Hazel joined in the conversation.

"Yeah," Hazel spoke up, "We've never actually heard the story about Percy. We only know him from the quest we went on, and most the time, he couldn't remember a thing, and if he did, it was random things.." Frank laughed,

"Well, except for you," everyone grinned at that, "he always talked about you!" Then everyone burst out laughing, and turned their attention back to the boys when they heard Percy yell,

"Shit, what's wrong with Piper?!" Everyone knew at once that Percy was trying to trick him, and instantly Jason looked over at Piper. That gave Percy enough time to disarm him, and have him on the ground, with his sword tip at Jason's neck. Everyone laughed, and Frank whispered,

"I didn't know Percy was smart enough to do that!" again, everyone broke out into laughter. Annabeth grinned,

"Oh he's not," her eyes were sparkling with amusement, "I've just pulled that trick on him so many times, that it must've wore off on him." Everybody started to giggle, and then Annabeth went serious again, her face scrunched up, showing that she was thinking, then she turned to Piper,

"Piper, would you do something for me?" Piper was surprised but she answered,

"Yeah Annabeth, anything for you." Annabeth smirked.

"Good. I want you to charmspeak the boys. Make them do whatever you want, but just put as much conviction into it as possible." Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind, but Piper nodded her head.

"Wait, wait, wait," Frank started to protest, "does this include me too?" Annabeth grinned,

"I'm afraid so Frank, I'm sorry." Honestly, she didn't look sorry at all.

"Well, now's my chance I guess." Piper looked like she was going to burst into laughter at any moment, and everyone around her was anxious to know what she was going to make them do.

Just then, Jason and Percy came over arguing, "Dude that is so unfair. You can't use Piper against me!" Percy shrugged, "all's fair in love and war." He was smirking, and Jason looked just plain out pissed off.

"Jason what's wrong?" Piper asked, but it was Percy replied.

"He just learned he's not as good as he thought he was." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and hit him on the shoulder as soon as he sat down.

"Percy be nice!" They both smiled at each other.

"Sorry wise girl?" He gave a nervous grin, and Annabeth looked over to Piper and nodded. Piper cleared her throat, and started speaking in a sweet as caramel voice.

"Boys, I want you to all stand up and start reciting the Gettysburg Address while patting your head, and rubbing your stomach!" Nobody had expected that, but all the same, Jason and Frank stood up and did exactly as she said. Jason was doing okay, but Frank couldn't rub his stomach and pat his head at the same time. It was quite the sight to see.

"Four score, and seven years ago, our fathers brought for-" they were speaking in a monotonous voice. Percy was just plain out confused. He looked over to Annabeth,

"Uhh Annabeth," his face wrinkled in confusion, "What's the Gettysburg Address?"

"Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testi-" Annabeth frowned,

"It's the speech that Abraham Lincoln gave when he-" Piper quickly spoke before Annabeth could go into a deep explanation of what the Gettysburg Address was, and everything that happened during the civil war, and then go into the specifics of architecture during that time period.

"Boys you can stop now." Jason and Frank then broke out of their trance, and looked at each other in embarrassment. "Annabeth, why didn't that work on Percy?" Annabeth thought for a moment, then answered up,

"I believe it was his rebellious nature," she looked over at Percy, "The sea cant be contained now, can it?" Percy grinned a huge smile,

"Hah that just proves I'm awesome!" and Annabeth proceeded to smack him upside the head. Percy was still smirking though.

"You guys are so whipped!" Everyone glared at Percy, who was laughing like crazy. Annabeth smiled,

"Percy," she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Would you please go get me something to eat, I'm hungry." He just rolled his eyes, and stood up, and started walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Jason then whispered,

"And he says that WE'RE whipped!" After that was said, everyone burst out into laughter for what seemed like hours, clutching their stomachs, but eventually calming down. Then Piper looked expectantly at Annabeth,

"So… About Percy's story?" Annabeth groaned, but started telling the tales of the great Perseus Jackson.

**The end! Soooo, that wasn't exactly how I planned it going, and honestly I'm not sure if I liked it or not.. But hey, favorites and reviews and stuff are greatly appreciated! I love you all! Also, it'd be super cool if you guys checked out my other stories! Thanks for reading:) and Happy summer! **

**-LadyKeye**


End file.
